Ride
by AngelWings14777
Summary: One-Shot. Inspired by Rode by SoMo. I have published this before, but I guess that I accidentally deleted it. I'm so sorry guys, well here it is again. :) Rated M: Language and Sexual Themes


Ride

One-Shot

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Powerpuff Girls or the song Ride by SoMo. The lyrics will be in **_**italicized.**_** But I do own the plot/story line because I made that up with my brain. No copyright intended. **

I was just having a smoke, leaning against a wall outside of a bar, looking up at the stars past the city buildings when I heard a girl yelling, "Leave me alone!" I even saw her hurry her way out of the bar fishing in her purse for something. From what I can see, she's georgous. Long curly golden-blonde hair that bounces as she gets away from some guy. Sparkly light blue mini-dress with silver heels to match, along with a necklace and a couple silver bracelets. The guy she was getting away from grabs her arm and pulls her back. The guy is wearing dark blue jeans and a black leather jacket, chains on the belt loop. From what I can tell he has light brown hair. "Bubbles, baby hold up. She was the one all over me, baby." he tried to explain to her. Bubbles... Bubbles... Where have I heard that name before?

Ah, fuck. She one of those Powderpuff Girls. Older now, a lot older, 22 by the looks of her. I'm 24. And damn, did she age well. How could I not recognize her? She often came to talk to me when I needed someone. My secret angel, I stupidly fell in love with her at one point. In fact I still am. She was there for me, a villain. Hell, she would talk to anyone. But by this guy saying that to her it makes her even more upset, I watch her flush in anger as her eyes try not to let the tears fall. "You were the one who let _her _all over you, Mike!" She yelled at him. Mike? Double ah, fuck. Her high school sweetheart, last I heard they were engaged. Well, not anymore with how this is going. "Well, maybe I wouldn't have if you'd put it out for me more often!" he yelled at her. Her jaw dropped and eyes widened in pure shock.

"Are you kidding me?! Is sex the only thing you want from me?" she asked in disbelief. And when he wouldn't answer, she tried another tactic, "Is sex the only thing that's going to save what we have?" she asked more quietly now, staring into his eyes for some sort of clue. He sighed and looked away. Her lip trembled. She blinked back her tears and traded sorrow for rage. "Fine. If that's how it is, you can just go back to your fucking whore!" She yelled at him. Whoa, when did sugar learn how to swear? Mike slapped her. Asshole! I put out my cigarette and was about to punch him out for hitting her, but she beat me to it and I stopped a few feet from them. She slapped him back. They stared intently at each other, Bubbles then sniffed and looked down at her right ring finger where a silver band with a aquamarine gem sat symbolizing a promise.

It's her promise ring that Mike gave her in Sophomore year, also her engagement ring. By now she's crying silent tears as she slipped it off her finger, eyes closed. She took a shaky breath and handed it back to him, "I guess I wasn't enough. I'm sorry. Give it someone who you actually intend to keep your promises too." she said as she put it in his hand, clasped his fingers over it and left. He just stood there, face blank, staring at her retreating figure. Then he looked away and walked back into the bar like a zombie. Asshole! He didn't even go after her! I was quick to catch up to her, she stopped to sit down at a bus bench, rubbing her now ring-less finger. "Hey, you alright?" I ask the sulking girl sitting in front of me. Obviously she isn't alright, but isn't that what we ask people when they are upset?

She lifted her head up, a look of surprise and not-so surprising on her face. "Oh, Butch. It's only you, what's up?" she asked wiping her tears away and calming down, flashing me her welcoming smile. Yeah, it's only me. "I saw what happened." I told her bluntly, no point in beating around the bush. She scuffed, "I bet the whole town heard." she muttered. "You wanna go to my place and talk?" I ask her. She looks at me, debating. I see she wants to trust me but should she? I don't blame her, I gave her the same look the first time she talked to me back in Sophomore year. She gave me a small warm smile, "Okay." she said, so quiet yet so loud. I smiled at her, took her hand and flew off with her. She giggled a little at the unexpected transportation but other than that she didn't protest.

I unlocked my apartment and let her through the door, "Sorry it's a mess. I don't really get guests except for my brothers." and the occasional woman. She giggled and made herself comfortable on the couch, throwing my shirt to the side and taking off her shoes. "It's alright, is it bad that I wouldn't expect anything less?" she asked so innocently. I glared at her and she giggled, "Oh lighten up, I'm kidding." she said with a wave of her hand. I have my clothes thrown all around my apartment in random places. I sigh and go in the kitchen, "You want anything to drink?" I asked. She laughed bitterly, "If you have any vodka." I smirk, in fact I do. I grab it and a couple glasses then I walk back and sit on the couch next to her. I set the stuff down on my coffee table after throwing the random magazines and clothes on the floor.

I pour us our glasses and hand one over to her, then I lean back in the couch, clear my throat and run a hand through my already messy raven black hair. She thanks me, takes a sip and brings her legs up, careful to keep herself covered as she rests her back against the arm of the couch. Her right arm over the couch back, bending down holding the glass in her hand while the left is resting over her stomach, bent and running her finger nails on the glass. I'm in the same position, just on the middle cushion, our knees touching slightly. God, I can't get over it. How beautiful she is. "This isn't his first time you know. Cheating on me." she started looking wishful and sad. She scuffed, "I actually wanted him to lie to me about it. Keep the truth and tell me lies, that way I wouldn't have to say goodbye."

She shook her head, "Look where that got me." then she took a long sip. "Lessons learned." I said. She and I clinked our glasses, "Lessons learned." we said at the same time. We drank more, she looked down in her half-empty glass. "I thought we were perfect for each other, no flaws. How naive I was?" she then shook her head, her golden-blonde curls falling in her face. "I guess I wasn't enough. Or he fell out of love for me, that can happen right?" she asked, looking at me with questionable icy blue eyes. "Yes, it can happen." I assured her. She sighed, "I knew it. I just never thought I'd see the day." she laughed bitterly, "Here's too niave little me." then she downed the rest of her drink. "Hey." I said soothing at first, but she just looked down and away from me. I got closer to her and lifted her chin up with my right hand.

"Hey." I said more firmly, "He is such an idiot for letting perfection go." she smiled a little then giggled. "I'm anything but perfection." I shook my head, "No, you are. You just don't see it. I don't get how your oblivious to the blinding obviousness of it-" she play hit my arm giggling. We looked in each others eyes, hers are shining with that joy and love that I know all to well. I kiss her in the heat of the moment. What I didn't expect is for her to kiss me back. Things got heated pretty quickly and next thing I know she's trying to get my belt off. I broke the kiss and she looked confused. "Are you sure you want to do this? Your vulnerable at the moment, I don't want to take advantage of you." I told her, serious. She looked unsure for a moment, "Your not taking advantage of me, if anything I'm taking advantage of you." she replied.

If that's any better. Well, in a crazy way, it is. "Your sure?" she nods, "Yes, I want to do this. I want you." she said looking at me in all honesty and almost pleading. I smirk. She wants me. Well, this'll be fun. If she wants me so bad, she's going to have to work for it.

_Take off those heels, lay on my bed/Whisper dirty secrets while I'm pulling on your hair/Poison in our veins, but we don't even care/Candles dripping on your body, baby this ain't truth or dare/Everybody wonders where we've run off to/My body on your body, baby sticking like some glue/Naughty, let's get naughty, girl it's only one or two/The fever's fucking running, feel the heat between us two_

I slipped off her bracelets and set them on the coffee table, kissing her. Her lips are so soft, it's like kissing cotton candy but sweeter. I can taste the strawberry lip-gloss she has on and I lick her lips, she lets out a small moan. Damn. I can feel myself getting hard. I move to her neck and give her butterfly kisses. I move my hands over her and cup her breasts with my right hand as my left plays and pulls on her hair. She moans again. Fuck. We're going to need more room. She slides her fingers under my shirt, grabs the hem and slowly pulls it off me then she adds it to the pile on my floor. She pushes herself up and brings her hips to mine, sitting on me, legs straddling me. She pulls herself up so my face is on her chest as she kisses me while she's pulling on my hair a little with one hand and with the other she's exploring my chest.

This time I'm the one that moans out, she smirks and our tongues wrestle each other for dominance. Fucking damn, she knows how to kiss. She bits my bottom lip playfully as she pulls away for breath. She then moves to my neck, giving me hickeys like I did to her. I let out a low growl as I run my hands over her. Ugh! This dress has got to go. I unzip the back, and pull it over her head revealing her black lace underwear set. Her chest might be a little small, but it's just perfect for me. She's just perfect for me. I pull her closer to me and lift her up, keeping my hands on her nice firm ass. I walk into my bedroom and we fall on my bed, me on top.

_I'm gon' ride, I'm gon' ride/I'm gon' ride, I'm, I'm gon' ride on you baby/On you lady, all night, all, all night/I'm gon' take care of your body,/I'll be gentle, don't you scream/It's getting hotter, make it softer,/Feel your chest on top of me._

I unclasp her bra exposing her two beautiful breasts that have been hiding from me. I kiss them. Run my tongue over her nipple, sucking and love-biting it. She moans out in ecstasy. I smirk, such as shame to leave the other abandoned. It might get jealous. So I do the same to her other. We're both starting to sweat now.

_I'm gon' ride, I'm gon' ride/I'm gon' ride, I'm, I'm gon' ride on you baby/On you lady, all night, all night/I'm gon' make you feel that loving,/Getting weak all in your knees./Kiss your body from the tip-top,/All the way down to your feet!_

I just leave a trail of butterfly kisses from her chest, covering mostly every inch of her with my kiss. I make my way down to her woman hood. I slowly took off her panties while kissing her. I played with her lips, with my tongue. She took in a sharp air of breath, as I teased her. "Butch, stop playing around." she tries to sound firm but sounds more breathless than anything. I stop to chuckle at her, which she glares at me for. I plunged my tongue into her, tasting her every bit of sweetness. Well, she is sugar. She tugs on my hair and pushes me further into her wanting more. So I give her more. After I'm done tasting the goodness of her I kiss my way back up to her lips. She takes off my pants and flips me over, "My turn." she whispered, giving me shivers all through me.

She basically copies me the only thing different is that she drags her fingernails down my chest and back all the while going so fucking slow. Making me sweat with the wait and when she actually does do it. She was even slower when she started to pull down my boxers. When she's done torturing me, I flip her back over and thrust into her, kissing her to keep from screaming at the sudden pain. "It's okay, we can go slow." I told her, she bit her lip and nodded an 'okay'.

_Oh, oh, oh, and we can go slow, slow,/Yeah we can go slow, oh, oh, oh/Lay on your back, you like it right there/Don't have to say it twice/Love, there's nothing here to fear/Taking it back, back to where it's clear/Rolling on and on, sounds of love are in the air_

We go on for what seems like forever until we cummed to, it was pure fantasy, bliss and everything that describes ecstatic. I lay down sweaty, she moves closer to me and rests her head on my chest, hugging me a little. I absently play with her hair. "Are you still going to be here when I wake up?" I asked her. She kissed my chest, "Yes." "Promise?" I ask. I feel her smile on my skin, "Promise. I'm not going anywhere." she vows. I kiss her forehead, and she settles down to sleep. I've just had sex with the girl I've always been imaging it'd be like. And I'm happy to say that this was nothing like I imagined. It was better. I hold her close to me, making sure she isn't some amazing dream. There is no way in hell I'm not letting her go after this.

_The sun's coming up, oh/You're on my side, oh/I rub your thigh, oh/You look in my eyes, oh/And I just see the sky (see the sky)/I'm so high but I ain't smoked yet,/I'm just coming down from this_

I wake up with out a body near me. I'm wide awake now as I start to panic. I put on random boxers. Her clothes and things are still here around the couch but she's not here. I smell tea, I look around. Where the hell is she? I sigh in relief as I see a figure out on the small balcony in my bedroom. I move the slide door, and just look at her. Sipping a mug of tea, looking over the city. Her hair is messy and spilling down her back in spun gold. Her bare legs just teasing me. Damn. She looks good in my shirt. I come up behind her and hug her, putting my chin on her shoulder. She looks up and smiles at me, "Good morning."


End file.
